My Date with Spider-Man
by clr8675309
Summary: A fluffy fic I wrote about myself winding up on a date with Tom Holland (trying to get this celeb crush out of my system). Super sweet and cheesy, corny and absolutely ridiculous. Don't @ me, I already know. T for adult sexual themes, language, and drinking references.


My Date With Spider-Man

**Hello, friends! I've recently found myself with a massive crush on Tom Holland (but like, can you blame me?) and I thought the best way to get over it was to write about it and get it out of my system! Originally, this was just supposed to be a short blurb about a dream I had, but it gradually morphed into this 4500 word monstrosity. So…sorry about that. My name is changed for obvious reasons (please don't tell my boyfriend about this. Or about my Tom Holland body pillow). T for brief sexual adult themes, language, drinking.**

"This blows," I lamented, biting the cherry from my cocktail off of the stem. "My last night in London, and the concert of the century gets cancelled because of the rain."

I glanced over at the window, feigning hope that the downpour had subsided, and my gaze would be met with sunlight. Instead, thick raindrops spattered onto the glass, drowning my plans.

"Girl, what are you complaining about?" Kendra accused, breaking me out of my trance. "So what if the concert got cancelled, we're in London! The Big Smoke! We're—"

"Trapped in a dimly lit pub on the dodgy side of town?" I countered, determined to wallow in my ruined evening.

Kendra shook her head and took a sip of her drink. "Ok we need to snap you out of this and make you see the possibilities." She scanned the room before meeting eyes with a dark-haired man at the bar. "Like him, Mr. Possibility #1. Heyyyy!" she called out to him, winking. He smiled back at her.

"Kendra, I'm not going to hook up with some random guy in London on my last night."

"You don't have to, that one's for me," she stated, gulping down the rest of her drink. "You can stay here at your pity party for one. Don't wait up." Standing up, she slammed her glass back down on the table and picked up her jacket, before sashaying over to her target at the bar.

"Be safe!" I called out to her, rolling my eyes. Could tonight get any worse? Concert of a lifetime cancelled, ditched by my best friend in a sticky pub on what's likely my last night ever in the most amazing city. I took another sip of my drink, so wrapped up in my own misery that I almost didn't notice when he walked in.

A sudden outburst of laughter permeated the pub as he strolled in, a few of who I assumed to be his friends following close behind. I watched as the door shut behind them and they shook out their umbrellas in the entry way and removed their jackets. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie, with the hood up over his head and partially concealing his face. There was something familiar about his laugh as he entered the pub and his frame as he stood in the entryway, waiting for his friends to finish wringing out their jackets and umbrellas. Satisfied that they were as dry as they were going to be at that moment, the group made their way to the bar, when I noticed something on the ground.

"Wait! You dropped something!" I tried calling, but the volume of talking in the pub had significantly increased. They couldn't hear me over their own laughter.

I hurried over to the entryway and carefully picked up the fallen object. It was a simple, black billfold, with nothing remarkable about it save for a few frayed edges and a small Spider-Man sticker in the corner. Before I could stop myself, I had opened it, revealing the identification which confirmed the owner of the wallet.

Tom Holland.

I covered my mouth so fast to keep from screaming that I almost dropped it. _This is Tom Holland's wallet. Tom Holland from "Spider-Man's" wallet. THIS IS SPIDER-MAN'S WALLET. _

_Breathe. BREATHE._ I screamed to myself internally. I looked in the direction of his group. They were laughing, hitting each other on the shoulder, having a great time. Tom was talking to a man sitting next to him. Judging by the similarity in their features, I presumed him to be his brother. They were all completely oblivious to the missing wallet.

I held the wallet in both hands and walked slowly to the group, willing my hands to stop shaking. When I got to the group, everyone was equally ignorant to my presence. I took a deep breath.

"Hi, um, I'm sorry to bother you, but—" I started timidly, but Tom cut me off.

"Sorry no autographs tonight, thanks."

"What? No, um, I actually came here to—"

"Oh, here it goes," he said, spinning in his bar stool to look at me. "I really appreciate my fans and I'm sure this is a big deal for you, but I'm just trying to have a good time with my friends tonight ok? No photos, no autographs, just a normal night out and-." He looked down. "And you have my wallet."

I smiled nervously. "Yeah, you dropped it in the entryway, I was just trying to return it."

I held the wallet out and Tom grabbed it sheepishly. "Thanks," he said, idly running his fingers over the creases. He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "I was being a bit of a cunt, wasn't I? Can I make it up to you? Buy you a drink?"

_EEEEP. Play it cool, play it cool._

I crossed my arms lightly and let out a nervous giggle. "Thanks, but I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, I came here with a friend, she's right over-" I pointed to Kendra, whose whole face was being consumed by the dark-haired man from earlier.

"She seems like quite the conversationalist," he quipped. "Come on then, we have room for one more, right guys?" A resounding chorus of affirmations came from the rest of the group as the stool to the right of Tom opened up. Tom held his finger up to the bartender, and as I carefully smoothed my t-shirt dress to sit on the stool, a beer slid towards me.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said, taking a sip from his pint. "I love what I do, but sometimes it's tiring you know? Sometimes I just want to be me, have a night out with friends."

I choked a little on my drink, trying to wrap my mind around what was happening. Here I was, in a gross, dimly lit pub, sitting next to Tom-Freaking-Holland, and all he wanted was a nice, normal night. I could do that.

"Yeah, what was all of that?" I questioned, taking a drink to hide my poker face. "All the fans and autographs talk, are you some big hot shot or something?"

He looked puzzled. "Do you not recognize me?" he pressed.

"Should I?"

"Haven't you seen…?" he started, before pausing at my feigned confusion.

"Seen what?" I retorted.

"Never mind," he replied. "It's not important. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand. "I'm Tom, uh I mean Tommy. Tommy Holl…ister."

I took his hand and shook it lightly. "I'm Dani," I smiled. "Dani Miller"

"So, Dani, how are you enjoying London?" he questioned.

"It's been amazing," I admitted, suddenly forgetting about my cancelled concert. "It's hard to believe this is my last night in the city." I took another swig from my beer.

"Bummer," he sympathized. "Where are you off to after this?"

"Back to the boring States, unfortunately." I replied. "So, are you from around here?"

He laughed and gestured to his mouth as he spoke in his British accent. "No, I just picked this up."

The joke made me snort as I took a sip and I struggled not to choke. "Oh, ok, you're going to be cheeky about it," I jested and he smirked at me. "Obviously you're from 'here' in England, but are you from 'here' in London?"

"Yeah I grew up in London," he confirmed. "I'm not around here as much as I'd like to be, though."

"And why's that?" I pressed.

"My job…," he hesitated. "It involves a lot of travel."

"What do you do?"

"It's…complicated," he deflected. "What do you do back home?"

"I'm a veterinary student," I answered. "My family actually surprised me with this trip for being accepted."

"That's awesome! So you like dogs then?"

"Dogs, horses, snakes….I like just about anything," I cheerfully confirmed.

"Well I don't know about snakes, but check this out." He took out his phone and held it up to show me a picture. It was of him and a dog, a bulky grey Staffordshire Bull terrier. "This is my best girl. Her name's Tessa," he continued to gush.

"She's adorable!" He took his phone back and stared at the photo wistfully. "I'll bet she's happy to have you home."

His face fell as he put the phone back in his pocket and rested his arm on the bar. "Yeah, well, I have to leave again for work in a couple days. I'm going to miss her."

I reached over and rested my hand on his forearm, quickly withdrawing it when I realized what I had done. "Sorry," I muttered quietly, blushing. "I just know it sucks to leave a pet behind."

"Yeah it does," he agreed. "And no worries, mate." He met my eyes, flashing a brief smile. Was I dreaming, or was his stare lingering?

"Has anyone ever told you you've got the most brilliant green eyes?"

"Wanna see a picture of my dog?" I blurted, changing the subject, my cheeks on fire.

He chuckled, whether to himself or at me I wasn't sure. "Yeah, definitely!"

And so we continued on like that for some time, sharing pictures, telling stories, laughing. Finishing one beer, then two, then three. At some point, the bartender started collecting glasses and I lost count. Occasionally one of his friends would pat him on the shoulder and say good-bye as the number of bodies in the pub started to dwindle.

I looked up and caught Kendra being led out of the bar by her hand. She smiled at me and blew a kiss, then laughed as she turned to hug the dark-haired man's bicep before disappearing out of the door. I sent her a quick "text me if you need me" message, before checking the time. It was a lot later than I realized.

"Well, I think that's my cue," I said, finishing the rest of my drink and placing some cash on the bar. "Early flight tomorrow."

As I stood up from the stool, I realized just how much alcohol I'd had as it rushed to my head all at once. I stumbled, grabbing onto the bar, and Tommy was quick to steady me with a hand on my back.

"You ok there?" he asked?

"Woah," I said, blinking to try and see straight. "I really need some air." I attempted to stand up again but fell into Tommy's chest.

"Ok, at least let me walk you back to your hotel." He directed his attention to his brother. "Take this," Tommy said, handing his credit card to his brother. "I'm going to walk her back to her hotel."

"Ever the gentleman," he smirked.

"Shut up." Tommy rolled his eyes, then grabbed my jacket and wallet from the bar stool. "Let's get you home safe," he said, draping the jacket over my shoulders and steadying me as we walked out of the bar into the still-raining night.

"Oh, bullocks, I was hoping it'd stop raining by now," he cursed, rubbing his hands together. "I didn't bring an umbrella. We're going to get soaked. Dani, wait!"

I had pulled away from him and laughed, running into the street. A car honked as it drove by. Tommy caught up to me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the sidewalk on the other side of the road. I laughed as I steadied myself with his shoulders, his supportive hand on my waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked, chuckling but concerned. "You're going to get yourself hurt and you're soaking wet."

"Live a little, Tommy!" I reasoned, wiping away wet strands of hair that were already plastered to my face. "When was the last time you played in the rain?"

He searched my face inquisitively. "The last time I what?"

I broke away from him again and ran into the park that was across the street from the pub, purposefully splashing in the puddles as I ran over a small bridge. "Come on Tommy, try and catch me!"

And then Tommy was chasing me, first over the bridge, then around a fountain. He grabbed my waist from behind and lifted me when he caught up to me, laughing. I wriggled out of his grasp and found myself at the top of a grassy hill, slick with mud from the evening's rain. Before he could stop me, I dropped, giggling and cheering as I rolled down. Tommy followed close behind. He landed at the bottom next to me, and placed his hand over mine. He turned his head toward me and we both burst out cackling. After a few minutes the rain subsided and we managed to steady our breathing.

Tommy stood up first, trying unsuccessfully to wipe off his jeans. "Look at us," he offered a hand, bringing me to my feet. "We're a mess because of you."

"We had _fun_ because of me," I corrected, glancing down at my now clearly ruined outfit. The wet material from my t-shirt dress clung to my body and was splotched with mud that I'm never getting out. I could only imagine what my face looked like, though I guessed my drenched hair hadn't fallen as flatteringly as Tommy's. Suddenly realizing that only my mascara was waterproof tonight, I brought my hand up to my face, hoping the rest of my makeup didn't make me look like a war-hardened raccoon.

As I removed my hand from my cheek, Tommy caught it before I could examine it. "You're beautiful," he promised, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I closed my eyes and he leaned in, but before we connected, a startling flash of light caught us.

"Oh shit," Tommy said, grabbing my hand. We started running.

"What's going on?" I called after him, but he didn't answer.

We kept running until we came to a small tunnel under the bridge in the park. Inside the tunnel, there was a small alcove for a drinking fountain. We ducked in, each of us with our backs to either wall, but close enough that we could feel each other breathing heavily.

"That was close," Tommy finally said, steadying his breathing.

"What was?" I asked, looking at him quizzically. He blinked, startled, and looked at me, before peering around the corner.

"Uh, nothing," he answered unconvincingly. "Just my friends being stupid, but we should probably hang out here for a few minutes." I didn't press the issue.

Though the tunnel and alcove weren't lit, the moonlight reflected off the wet pavement and revealed his chiseled jawline. His expression was stiff and contemplative, drastically different from the light- hearted smile I'd seen moments before. A silence grew between us for several minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"So much for the normal night out with friends, huh?" I observed, trying to break the tension.

"What?" his gaze flicked back to me, mild panic in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

I looked down, finding it hard to meet his gaze. "Just that you wanted a normal night out with friends, and you ended up soaked in mud, in a tunnel, with a girl you just met."

He tilted my chin up with one finger, forcing me to look into his eyes once more. In that moment his expression had softened.

"I could think of worse places to be," he retorted, a light smirk playing on his lips. He peeked around the corner one more time. "Come on, I think the coast is clear," he decided, pulling me out behind him by the wrist.

We settled on a comfortable pace, walking side by side in the park, our wet clothes still clinging to us.

"So where is this fabled hotel of yours, anyway?" Tommy asked. "Or were you just planning on sleeping in the park tonight?"

I stopped walking, my eyes wide. "I…actually don't know," I admitted.

"You don't know?" he accused more than asked. "Dani, how can you not know where your hotel is?"

"Kendra drove us everywhere! She was my ride tonight. Although I'm pretty sure it was within walking distance of the pub."

"Well can you call Kendra and find out?"

"She's probably tied up at the moment."

"What, she's too busy to let her best friend into her hotel room?"

"No, I mean she's literally tied up. From what she's told me, Kendra's kind of kinky."

My cheeks reddened as I glanced over at Tommy, who was shaking his head and snickering. "I feel like I'm learning a lot about Kendra tonight," he remarked.

"Well, what do you want to learn about?"

"You."

"I'm kind of kinky too," I blurted before clapping my hand over my mouth. He stopped and looked at me, and I felt my cheeks get hot. "No, I don't mean that…I mean I do, but I wasn't trying to…I wasn't saying that…ugh." I shook my head. "Just forget I said anything," I finished, burying my head in my hands and turning to walk away.

Tommy let out a snort. I felt the cool night air on my face as his hand pried mine away and held it as we walked. "You're kind of cute when you're embarrassed," he said.

I chuckled to myself. "Oh, Tommy. You haven't seen anything yet," I asserted, blushing. "This doesn't even come close to my most embarrassing moment."

"Oh yeah?" he dared me. "How bad could it be?"

_Oh God. _I took a deep breath. "In middle school, I sat with my friend during a band performance, and poured out my heart about this guy that I swore I was in love with. Her mom was sitting in the row in front of us, recording the band for the director. The next day in class, he played the tape for the students, and my entire class heard my proclamation of love."

"Oh no," he cupped his mouth, staring at me in awe. "That's awful!"

"He didn't talk to me for the rest of junior high," I continued. "Luckily I moved after that."

"Ouch. That's really hard to recover from," he piled on. "I mean you really screwed up."

I nudged him with my shoulder. "What about you, tiger?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

"What about me?"

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"I don't get embarrassed."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on now, everyone gets embarrassed."

"Okay, okay. Fine." He paused for a second thinking. "Oh, I've got it! One time, I was in a pub, and this pretty, sweet, charming girl tried to return my wallet. And I made a complete arse out of myself."

I punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" he claimed, clutching his arm. "What was that for?"

"You know what!"

"I'm over here opening up my heart about a truly horrific moment in my life, and you're punching me in the arm!"

I hooked my arm around his as we kept walking. "Okay, fine. How'd it end?"

He glanced over at me sideways, smiling warmly. "I'm still figuring that one out." I hugged his arm tighter.

"So, Tommy, what else do I need to know about you?" I inquired.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," I admitted, searching for a question. "Any hidden talents?"

He pondered for a moment. "I can do a backflip," he offered.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," I insisted.

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea," he chuckled. "I'm still a wee bit snockered."

"Chicken," I accused, jumping onto the railing of another bridge in the park. Immediately I tripped and struggled to regain my balance before steadying myself.

Tommy had immediately put his hands up to catch me. "Woah there," he said, making sure I was alright. "You're a bit snockered, too."

"I'm fine," I lied, attempting to put one foot in front of the other. After only my third step, I lost my balance and couldn't regain it.

Tommy caught me in both arms and started spinning in circles as I laughed, holding on to his neck closely. Suddenly, I remembered just how much alcohol was swirling in my stomach.

"Don't spin me, don't spin me!" I pleaded. He let me down with just enough time for me to throw myself over a bush.

Down on my knees, I coughed and sputtered as my body purged the alcohol from my system. _Please look away_ I prayed.

"You ok?" a worried voice said from behind my shoulder. I felt a hand on my back and the hair was brushed away from my face. "Don't worry, I got you."

When I could finally breathe, I wiped my mouth and turned around. "I'm sorry," I said meekly. Tommy offered his hand to help me up.

"It's ok," he assured. "Come on, there's a drinking fountain up ahead."

He held me steady as we walked to the water fountain, one hand on the small of my back and the other light on my shoulder. I took a long drink and splashed my face, still feeling embarrassed but a little refreshed.

"Thanks," I muttered sheepishly. "Sorry I can't handle my alcohol."

"No worries, I'm just glad you're ok," he replied, giving me a reassuring smile.

We kept walking through the park, finally coming to the exit on the other side. I was still completely lost, but I almost didn't want to find my hotel.

"There's a hotel down this way," Tommy said, pointing. "Should we give it a shot?" I must have looked panicked, because he quickly followed up with, "I mean, I am supposed to walk you back."

"Right," I replied, relaxing my shoulders. He grabbed my hand as we started walking, and our fingers intertwined. The sudden normalcy of the act felt strange. Just a few hours earlier, I would've passed out, not believing my luck to be where I am. But now everything about us felt easy and natural.

"I really am sorry about how I treated you earlier," he started after a few minutes, breaking me out of my trance. "In my normal, not-drunk-in-the-park everyday life, it's hard for me to find actual friends, you know? People who aren't just lying to me to get what they want."

I felt a sudden pang of guilt in my chest. Is that what I was doing? I shook my head and pushed the thought out of my head, but Tommy noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Are you getting sick again?"

"No! No, I'm fine," I promised. "Just the night catching up to me is all."

Tommy smiled and released my hand, wrapping his arm around my shoulders instead. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as we continued walking.

"You're the last thing I expected from tonight," he stated, rubbing my shoulder.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked incredulously.

He snickered. "The best thing." He looked down at me, and I felt my heart flutter and sink simultaneously. "I don't know if I've ever met someone so genuine."

I attempted a smile but stayed silent.

"Maybe I should drop my wallet more often," he joked.

I gave a short laugh and glanced up towards the stars, only to have them blocked by a bright neon "Hotel" sign. Somehow, in all of that, we'd finally found my hotel. My stomach dropped, like it was weighed down by a rock.

"Well, I guess this is my stop," I hesitated, gesturing towards the lobby doors. "Thank you for walking me back, I had a really great time."

"Me too," he agreed. "It's really too bad it's your last night in London."

"At least it was my best one," I said without thinking. Embarrassed I glanced down, slowly lifting my head to meet his soft gaze, his warm smile.

Drunk on the night and maybe still tipsy from the pub, I leaned gently into him, closing my eyes. I could feel him come closer, a hand placed lightly on my hip, his breath escaping his lips just inches from my own. And then, he was gone.

I opened my eyes and blinked, the rock again feeling heavy in my gut. "What just happened?"

He sighed audibly, locking his hands together behind his head and pivoting on his heels. "I'm sorry…I-I can't do this."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, heart racing. I gulped.

"No! I mean, not exactly…ugh," he grunted, scrunching his face. "I haven't been totally honest about who I am, and it's not fair to get you involved when…-ugh. Look, it's complicated."

He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand, placing his other hand over mine. "Before whatever this is goes any farther, you deserve to know. I—"

"Am Spider-man?" I cut him off solemnly, anticipating what he would say.

"What?"

"You're Spider-man, right? Tom Holland?"

"You…know?"

"Yes," I admitted, running my fingers through my hair with my free hand. "I'm sorry I let you think I didn't, but—"

"I can't believe this," Tom cut me off, dropping my hand and turning to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called, jogging in front of him. "Let me explain," I begged.

"You knew this whole time?" he accused, a fire building behind his eyes, illuminating them like embers. "This whole time, you knew who I was and you let me think you actually liked me for me."

"Tom, wait-" I tried, but he cut me off, trying to get away quickly.

"There it is!" Tom spat. "Hope you got the Instagram story you were after."

I had to run to catch up with him, grabbing his wrist and turning him around. He yanked it back.

"Leave me alone alrea—"

"I didn't ask you about your movies once," I blurted, trying to get him to listen. He quieted and crossed his arms, and it was clear this was my only chance. "Or your famous friends. Or the parties you can get me in to. I don't care about any of that! I wanted to know about you."

He started to soften, uncrossing his arms and glancing down. "You shouldn't have lied to me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was just having the worst night, and then you walked in and you dropped your wallet and I didn't think there was even a chance you'd talk to someone like me," I rambled, pausing for a breath. "Even though in interviews you've always been sweet, and charming, and you love puppies, and you hate twinkies and-honestly, judging by your response when I tried to give you back your wallet, it seemed you could really use a day off from being Spider-Man," I finished, timidly crossing my arms and glancing down at my feet. "Although tonight, you kind of were my hero."

After a few moments that seemed like hours, I felt a shadow edging closer and jolted when a hand rested on my shoulder then gently trailed down my arm. I looked up and caught Tom's eyes glistening as he tried to hold back a smirk.

"That was cheesy," he said snickering.

"Did it work?"

"A little."

And then he pulled me forward, wrapping his arms around me and hooking his hands around the small of my back. I clasped my hands behind his neck as our lips met for a sweet first kiss. When we broke apart, I fell into him, breathing in his cologne, my nose tickling his neck.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered into my hair. "You were right, it was nice not being Tom Holland, heart-throb movie star for the night."

I leaned back to look at him. "Heart-throb?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Cheesy?" he asked. I nodded, laughing as I fell back against his chest. "Did it work?"

"A little."


End file.
